The use of clips to retain and hold objects in place is very common and has been well exploited over the years. General mechanisms in building a clip involve folding or twisting a piece of certain material over itself to generate resistance and create a catch area where objects are trapped and secured, such as paper clips, binder clips, etc. Generally, these types of clips require a leverage mechanism to open the catch area to insert the objects/items to be held.
Other types of clips designs entail the introduction of various types of springs that can exercise pressure on the reverse side of each part of the clip. This process produces a relative response within the contact area inside the clip allowing it to grasp and hold on to objects, such as clothespins.
In both the cases, however, opposing sides of the clip must constantly and resiliently be attached together because taking them apart may ruin the apparatus or compromise the clips integrity. In addition, the dimension of the clips, such as binder clips and clothespins can only grab and secure objects/adjacent the perimeter of the objects to be held together. When reaching beyond the perimetric edges of the object is a necessity, other solutions are necessary, such as fabric pins or other mixed techniques. However, this approach produces results and outcome that are often negligible, poor, not desirable and at times dangerous. For example, fabric pins are much like needles; they usually have one blunt extremity and another extremity that is sharp by design which can cause injury if not handled with dexterity and vigilance.
Conventional clips and their applications, though widely popular, lack many desirable features. For example, with fabric material, a line or rod is used over which the material is folded, placed or laid before applying the clip, but the support system must not exceed a certain thickness. Otherwise, if that consideration is neglected, the corresponding clip may fail or only produce a loose bite; not strong enough to retain objects. Further, clothespins and other fabric clips are practically useless beyond the perimeter or border of an object because, if separated, the parts become faulty and will not work properly. This deficiency imposes the need for considering fabric pins as complement even though in some cases they pose functionality and safety concerns. Additionally, clothespins and fabric clips are not versatile enough and thus not built with the intention of reaching the central areas of the objects or items to be held together. These limitations and drawbacks are overcome with the clip in accordance with the invention described below.